Phantom Reborn
by ReyaFire125
Summary: My OC and Reborn in a bunch of crack. GEN FIC Rated T for swearing.


**A/N : This is just some random idea I had while drawing my OC and Reborn as childhood friends xD This is GEN by the way, as I don't like romance. If there's anything that seems romantic, it's purely platonic, I assure you. They're just very good childhood friends. I LIKE HUMOR, BUT I'M TERRIBLE AT IT. ^-^'**

 **Here it goes!**

* * *

 _Third Person POV (Twelve Years ago)_

A girl with long black hair on one side and short, cropped hair on the other, wearing a black and white scarf with an over-sized black shirt and light grey shorts underneath, just long enough to poke out of her ridiculously large shirt that went down to her mid-thigh sat on a swing, thinking. 'I wonder if she got the chance to reincarnate, and if I just never found her.' She shook her head, ridding her mind of the thoughts of her and her sister's murder that she witnessed with her 'last' breath.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

A girl with long black hair was standing in front of her family's attackers defiantly. "Don't take her away!" She shouted. The man in front of her grinned and shot her in the head.

As she fell, the man quickly turned to her sister and shot her as well, still grinning like the damned lunatic that he was. She cursed inwardly, before she inhaled a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, the only thing she thought was 'What the cazzo just happened?' She had developed a habit of cussing in Italian so she wouldn't "taint" her "poor little innocent sister" by request of her parents. Please. Her little sister was almost as bad as her.

Anyways, back on topic, she looked around, as a screen popped in front of her, startling her. She read it disbelievingly.

"Would you like to ReInCaRnAtE?"

She stared at it. "No _way_ it's that easy." She said out loud. Then shrugged, and pressed the 'YES' button, praying that her sister got the same chance as her.

As she opened her eyes again, she was in new attire, and looked almost completely different. She picked up a glass shard from the ground, and stared at her reflection.

She had long black hair on one side, with a streak of white in it, and the other side looked like it was chopped off. She also seemed to be about six or seven, not twenty-one. ( **A/N : That's about all I'm going to describe, you already read it most of it above)** As she surveyed herself, she _finally_ noticed her eyes. She had red irises with a black circle outline inside of it, with four line sticking out the sides. The top one and bottom one reached all the way across her irises, while the ones on the sides where relatively short. ( **Basically Enma's irises, but modified a little)** Her eyes also seemed to be permanently glaring at anything and everything.

She finally tore her eyes away from the shard and looked around for her _sister._ After a while, she still hadn't found her, and basically was screaming "REALLY? WHY ME? SHE WAS YOUNGER DAMNIT, SHE DESERVES A CHANCE TO LIVE A NON-FUCKED UP LIFE"

After a while, she just resorted to sitting at a bench with her head own and her bangs covering her right eye while looking down, so no one could see her abnormal eyes and judge her even more, like the little shits they are.

 _ **~Crappy Flashback End~**_

* * *

As she sat there, a boy in a suit passed by, not even looking at her. She sighed. 'What is with humanity these days?" She accidentally said out loud. She stopped, and started swearing in several different languages, Italian included.

The boy just kept on walking, but not before he stopped and listened to her for a second or two.

She glared at his back. "At least he has nice clothes..." She muttered. "All of my knives, guns, button ups, _clothes_ and bow and arrows disappeared when I got reborn into this merda."

She sighed again, and called for the boy, as he just so happened to be cleaning something on the bench five away from her. "Oi! Boy! Whatever you are!" She yelled.

The boy paid no attention to her, but she saw his eyebrow twitch. She slowly got up, and went behind the boy to see what he was cleaning. He was trying to ignore her, but it didn't really work, as she was right behind him, breathing down his neck, and trying to look over the seven year old's shoulder.

The boy finally lost his patience and whirled around, gun in hand. "What do you want." He growled. She shrugged, then stopped. Her eyes sparkled. "Ne, where did you get the gun?" He glared at her. "Why."

She frowned. "Dang it, and I was so happy that I might be able to restock..." She muttered.

The boy's ears perked up, as she held back a snigger at how weird it looked.

"What did you say?" He asked, in an annoyed tone.

She rolled her eyes. "I was _going_ to restock on my knives and my guns that disappeared." She frowned. "And those were my favorite knives too..."

~Timeskip~

She was whistling as she slammed open the door to the weapons shop that the guy mentioned.

The burly man behind the counter scowled as he watched her walk in casually, as if she was going grocery shopping, and not into some underground weapons shop.

"What is a little girl doing here?" He asked mockingly.

She walked up to counter and smiled. "Do you have any good handguns, a bow and arrows with a strap, and some knives?" She asked innocently.

"Why would you need that?" he asked gruffly.

She snickered. "I used all my previous knives and the gun was too old, it was malfunctioning. Some random asshole also decided that cutting my bow in half was a good idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about the arrows?"

"I threw them at the guy. He was annoying, and that was my favorite bow. They were poison-tipped too! It was so fun watching his blood spill out and onto _my_ house that they invaded."

( **A/N : If you're wondering how she got killed, she had no weapons, and they were in an empty room, so she couldn't swing a chair at them or something)**

The guy choked. "You _what?_ "

She smiled again. "So, are you going to get me my weapons? I sort of need it."

 **~Two hours later~**

She hummed as she walked down the road. She also went clothes shopping, so she was now wearing a collared dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black jeans, black combat boots, a black beanie to help hide her eyes a bit and weapons hidden all over, just in case.

She perked up even more as she saw the boy again, and waved frantically.

"HEY! BOY! GET OVER HERE, I NEED TO THANK YOU DAMMIT!" She shouted.

The boy turned around after trying and failing to ignore her once again.

She kept on running at him, and he thought she was actually going to stop.

 _As if._

She slammed straight into him and tackled him into a tight hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, I MISSED MY BABIES!" She said dramatically as she took out a few knives out from nowhere and waved then around, still hugging him with one arm while he tried to get out, but he couldn't exactly shoot her and her grip was way too strong for a seven-year old.

She was grinning really widely, still waving them around. "LOOK AT MY BABIES!" She gushed. "THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

He stared at her weirdly as she turned around. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked innocently.

* * *

 _After that, it led to a series of the randomest encounters ever._

* * *

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER**_

A girl in all black walked down the street, whistling. She had combat boots, a scarf (as it was winter), a beanie, a collared button up, worn jeans, and a strap that seemed to be holding nothing. She crashed into something, _or someone_ she thought, as she looked up.

After a few seconds of her staring awkwardly at the nine-year old in a suit and fedora, she saw a chameleon on the rim of his hat and immediately picked it up, flouncing away a few feet.

"AWWW You're so cute!" She grinned, as she handed it back the boy."What's his name?"

He blinked. "Leon." He answered shortly. _This girl is no threat to me, it won't matter if she knows simple things._ He thought inwardly.

She snickered. "Leon." She repeated, wearing a huge shit-eating grin. "Leon. You named him _Leon._ " After a few seconds, she burst out into laughter. " OH MIO DIO THAT'S AMAZING!" She grinned, looking at the pissed off boy.

"That's just soooooo original." She said.

He glared at her, as her eyes suddenly widened. _What now?_ He groaned inwardly.

"YOU!" She shouted. "YOU'RE THAT BOY IN THE SUIT AND FEDORA TWO YEARS AGO!"

 _Well I should think the suit and fedora part was obvious._ He thought. He stopped, then blinked. "You're that annoying girl." He answered shortly.

She looked at him in surprise, before tackling him in a lightning-fast hug again. "OH MY TRUTH YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE!" She squealed.

The boy grunted as she was squeezing him to death. "Let. Go." He said, as Leon transformed into a gun and was aiming at her.

She blinked. "Oh yeah, we never introduced each other!" She let go, causing the boy to sigh a little in relief. Then she snatched Leon out of his hand and was examining him closely(Leon, I mean). She then sighed in happiness. "You two are too cute together." And put him back on the rim of his fedora, grinning.

"So, anyway, my name is Phantom, Phantom In Sane, you can call me Ghost, or Phantom~! What about you?"

He blinked. "Phantom..." He tested out the name. "Reborn." She grinned. "Great! Now we're friends!" And she threw an arm over his shoulder, forcing him to walk while chatting, as she apparently didn't know the meaning behind 'no, I don't like you, and I don't want to talk'.

* * *

 _ **~5 Years Later~**_

Phantom, or Ghost, was walking down the street to get food, as her refrigerator ran out yesterday. _I wonder if Reborn will keep his words..._ She thought.

She smirked suddenly. _'Or should I say... Renato Sinclair...'_

Around the same time, a fourteen-year old boy was walking down the very same street, just to seek out Ghost, but he would never admit it on his dying breath to anyone _but_ the girl herself.

Th boy, Reborn, was looking around, his eyes covered by his fedora, when he spotted a girl with the oddest eyes. He smirked a little, and walked casually over, stealing her grocery bags and putting his extra fedora on her.

She whipped around, took the fedora off, and slapped him with it. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A ROBBER, CHILD." he rolled his eyes. "Why do you still call me that, _girl_?" She scowled playfully. "Shut up. It feels weird calling you by your name, child."

He rolled his eyes, again, and they began walking together. She then grinned. "Hey..." She said, smirking. "Now that you have my grocery bags, you have to pay for me!" He glared at her as she shrugged. "Hey, my job doesn't pay well, and as far as I know, you don't use your money for much."

He rolled his eyes. _I'm starting to think that that's a habit now._ He mused.

After they finished shopping, Phantom turned around. "Want to come over? You've been gone for a few weeks now." She said.

He gave her a look. "If this continues, I might as well live with you." He stated. She grinned. "Hey, that's not a bad thing! I'm lonely, and Echo only makes so much company!"

He sighed as they reached her house, and sat down on the couch. "Anything interesting happen lately?" She asked while unloading the groceries.

He shrugged. "Not really. I don't even need school." She whipped around and threw a spoon at him. "HEY, you can't brag about that!" He grinned as he caught the piece of silverware thrown at him. "Anyway, what about you?"

She sighed. "My job isn't getting any better, which is why I'd like to propose an idea to you." He raised an eyebrow. "Which is...?"

"Wouldyoulikeberoommates" She rushed out. He grinned. "What?"

She sighed once again. "Do you want to be roommates? As far as I know, you don't have a permanent place currently, and it'll also help with my financial problems."

He snorted. "I don't care about your problems." She raised an eyebrow, bolting over to him and clasped his hands in hers, giving him her best puppy eyes.

He chuckled. "You look really creepy with puppy eyes, you know that, Insane?" She pouted, and promptly sat on his lap and fell asleep on his shoulder.

He sighed, taking this time to observe. She had pretty bad bags under her eyes, otherwise she wouldn't have fallen asleep, and her apartment was pretty messy, and that was a bad sign. Whenever her apartment was messy and cluttered, it meant she was either stressed or was busy dealing with something much more important that gave her no time to clean, which was pretty surprising, because cleaning her tiny apartment was always ranked third on her list. Second being anything huge that comes up, First being to always be sure to make time to meet with Reborn and catch up (He didn't know about the first one, but that was okay).

He sighed again, softer this time so she wouldn't wake up, and pried her off onto the couch so she could sleep normally.

That was a failure.

She clutched onto his arm, mumbling incoherent sentences and something about him liking clams, which he snickered over. He continued trying to pry her off of his arm to no avail, so he just sighed, sat down, and lay her down on his lap, since she clearly wasn't going to let go any time soon.

For some odd reason, any time Reborn came over to her house, after she finished a few things, she would go over to him and pass out. (Unknown to him, the only time she can sleep is when he's safe, because she _knew_ about the Vongola and _knew_ about him being a hitman, but she still worried even of he was "The World's Greatest Hitman" as she didn't want a repeat of her sister again)

He lay down on the back of the couch and after a while, also fell asleep.

(The scene was very adorable, by the way. She was sitting on his lap while he used her shoulder as a pillow, and they were both sort of not really hugging each other)

* * *

 _ **~Arcobaleno, first meeting~**_

A man and woman were walking to a strange building, by request of "Checkface". Well, only the man was invited, but the woman snuck out with him and joined, making the man jump three feet in the air mentally.

The woman looked over her shoulder nervously, while the man fiddled with his gun.

"Do you think I should have tagged along? I know my illusions are strong, but they're not the best. Vi-" She covered her mouth, as the man raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you going to say?"

She shook her head furiously. "You'll see when you get inside. I'll be right behind you, literally," She grinned, patting the man on the back.

He frowned. She smiled, and hugged him, before disappearing in an illusion, as they were nearing the building. _I'm right behind you, child._ He heard her say.

He laughed a bit before putting on a mask of stone.

Hmmmm... _She thought._ Should I stay behind him or should I creep around to get a better view of everyone?

 _She grinned._ Luce seems so nice. Take a cookie, Reborn. _She nudged Reborn, poking a cookie just enough for him to see, while he scowled. She grinned even larger when Luce complimented his curly sideburns._ I know right, they're so cute! _She inwardly squealed from inside the illusion_ _she cast around herself._

 _ **~The**_ **Mountain~**

Ghost grinned as she snuck up behind Reborn and tackled him to the ground in a hug. Everyone else looked surprised, as Reborn wasn't a man to randomly trip, or to not notice someone behind him. In fact, the only person who could sneak up behind him was Ghost. **(A/N : Ghost is her nickname, remember)**

He started cursing as she lost concentration at the colorful words he was spewing out at a lightning fast speed, making the illusion disappear.

Viper gasped. "Who is she?" Everyone was thinking along the same lines of _Where did she come from?_ and also _How did no one notice her?!_

Ghost wiped a few stray tears away, clapping Reborn on the back. "Ahhh I missed doing that." She said, grinning.

Then she finally noticed everyone's attention on her. She grinned even wider. "Sup!" She said, doing a mock salute with two fingers.

Fon approached her. "Who are you?" He asked. She grinned. "I'm Phantom, you can call me Ghost." She did another mock salute before ducking as a bullet whizzed past her. She whipped around and slapped Reborn in the face. "CHILD, DO NOT DISTURB ME." She said, turning back to Fon as Reborn swore some more about "demon woman" and "How does she always manage to do this".

Fon looked at her in disbelief. "You just slapped the World's Greatest Hitman, and called him 'Child'." He stated.

Reborn then jumped onto Ghost's back and tackled her to the ground, which initiated a cat fight.

"GODDAMNIT CHILD STOP!"

"YOU JUST DID THAT IN FRONT OF _THEM!_ "

"CHILD I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, I AM OLDER THAN YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOT THAT MUCH OLDER!"

"I AM TWENTY-ODD YEARS OLDER, CHILD!"

"THAT'S NOT MUCH!"

" **CHILD YOU GET OFF RIGHT NOW OR I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE DAMNED MOUNTAIN"**

The dust cloud faded away with 'Ghost' holding his wrists and her foot in his face.

They stared at her as she chucked him to Fon, who caught him hastily.

"Anyway, now that the child is done, hi, I'm Phantom, you can call me Ghost."

Reborn got up again, swearing. "How do you always win?!" He muttered.

Right after, a bright light engulfed everybody, and the top of the mountain. After it faded away, everybody was a baby, and wearing light brown cloaks.

Everyone looked at themselves and around in disbelief. Ghost just laughed manically. "HAH! Serves you right child, defying your elder!"

They looked at her weirdly. She stared back. "What? I'm allowed to be mean to my friend, okay?"

Reborn choked. "Don't listen to her."

She snorted, which then got them into another pointless argument.

 _ **~Timeskip to after the Rainbow Representative War~**_

Ghost grinned as she snuck up behind Reborn for the first time in years. He was riding on top of some fluffy hair brunette's head, while the boy was complaining. Anyways, the boy isn't the main focus. Reborn is.

She quickly sprinted towards the boy, jumped on his head, and flattened Reborn to the ground.

The boy screamed. "HIEEEEEE?"

Meanwhile, Reborn was laying on the floor, thinking ' _I swear this is familiar. The presence doesn't seem to have anything malicious in it either... Who is it?'_

Then, when he finally got up, he was met with a pair of red eyes that he instinctively slapped. The (other) baby got up again, groaning. She then looked at Reborn and grinned. "Remember me, _child?_ "

His eyes widened. Then he started cussing, very rapidly.

Tsuna was staring at them both. "ARE YOU ANOTHER ARCOBALENO?"

She laughed. "No, I got caught up in the light on the mountain. I wasn't supposed to be an Arcobaleno."

"GHOST!" He yelled. "Stop doing that you crazy old woman!" Her head snapped back to glare at him. "Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean you can call me old!"

They then tackled each other and a dust cloud emerged, rolling around with a lot of cussing and laughing from it.

* * *

Tsuna had no idea what was going on. Reborn just got tackled by another baby, which didn't really worry him, but the fact that someone managed to sneak up on _Reborn_ without him noticing was a miracle. Then they started arguing like they already knew each other.

 _What did he call her? Ghost?_

"A-ano... Ghost-san?" He tried.

The cloud immediately faded away, revealing Ghost sitting on Reborn's back while he was cussing rapidly in a way that G would be proud, and probably shedding tears. Tsuna's eyes widened. _She won against Reborn?_

"Yes?"

He snapped out of his thinking. "U-um, do you k-know Reborn?" He asked nervously. She grinned. "Yep! We used to be room mates too!" His jaw dropped. "ROOMMATES?"

She nodded, still sitting on Reborn, who was loading his gun. "Before the Arcobaleno incident. I met him when he was around seven, after I was reincarnated after I died at 21 years of age. So technically, I was 21 years older, but I got reborn into a seven-year old's body. It's a bit like the Arcobaleno curse, if you think about it."

Reborn shot at her, while she ducked behind Tsuna's legs. "CHILD, STOP SHOOTING ME EVERY SINGLE TIME I TRY TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO SOMEONE! IT WAS LIKE THIS WITH FON TOO!" She shouted.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, can I tag along? I want to see what he's been doing." At this, she shot a pointed look at Reborn, who fidgeted nervously.

 ** _~Timeskip to the Sawada Household~_**

Gokudera was staring at Ghost incredulously. "There was another Arcobaleno?" She nodded, then shook her head. "You can explain, Tsuna. I need to catch up with Reborn, who has been ignoring me for _years_ now. Bye!" She then dragged Reborn off to Tsuna's room, to torture him. He sent a pleading look to the stairs, as Ghost dragged him up.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, apparently Ghost knew Reborn long before the Arcobaleno curse ever happened..." When he finished telling them, everyone was gaping, sans Nana.

"He never told me who his first lover was, and now I find out that it's some random arcobaleno?!" Bianchi shouted, then stormed upstairs.

Everyone quieted to listen for what would happen.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BELOVED REBORN AWAY FROM ME?!"

"Child, when did you start dating."

"NO OH GOD NO"

BOOM CRASH SCREAM.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME."

Bianchi was thrown down the stairs, looking like she was blown up.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T"

"CHILD YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE DATING"

SLAM.

"I SWEAR I TOLD YOU"

"REBORN."

Everything quieted.

There was the sound a two windows breaking open.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH M- ARGH"

"CHILD YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO ME FOR PERMISSION, **DIE"**

The sounds faded into the distance.

Gokudera blinked. "I thought that Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman...?"

Ghost popped out from nowhere, dragging an unconcious Reborn with her. "He is, but I'm still stronger than him. But the reason why I don't fit into that category is because I'm not a hitman. I just love torturing him." She pat Reborn's head and slapped him awake. "Tell them, Reborn."

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

Reborn was in the corner sulking with Ghost sleeping on his shoulder.

Everyone sweatdropped. "I thought that Reborn didn't like her...?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that the only reason why Ghost was screaming at him was because he didn't tell her he was dating..."

"She's like an overprotective father, and Reborn's the daughter..."

At this, the aura around Reborn grew a little bit, which caused Ghost to slap him in his sleep and fall onto his lap instead, curling up there.

Reborn fell to the floor, with his fedora on his face and Leon transformed into a white blanket, covering him.

After a while, Ghost woke up. "CHILD!" She tackled him. "I thought you died! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN YEARS!" At this, everyone sweatdropped, as they finally got a good look at her bags. Reborn grumbled something about "Only sleeps when i'm in her line of sight" and "I'm not your daughter, Ghost..."

She then picked Reborn up, threw him onto the couch, and sat down next to him, falling asleep instantly on his shoulder while hugging his fedora. Reborn just looked done with life at this point.

 **(A/N : This is all I'm doing for now, I might update some more random crack one-shots if I have time, or if I remember)**


End file.
